1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine comprising at least two inlet valves, a branched intake line, which is connected to both let valves, and a rotary valve, which is incorporated in the intake line downstream of the junction therein and has at least two valve passages, which are associated with respective branch intake lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine of that kind has been disclosed in SU Abstracts, Section Q, Q52Q53). In that engine the rotary valve is used to supply a rich mixture at a controlled rate through the small valve passage to an auxiliary combustion chamber and the valve passages are not switched.